cartoonnetworkfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Gumballs fantastiske verden
Gumballs fantastiske verden (sommetider refereret til som Gumball, engelsk: The Amazing World of Gumball) er en britisk-amerikansk tegnefilmsserie skabt af Ben Bocquelet. Den havde forpremiere 2. maj 2011 i Storbritannien og fik officielt premiere 5. september samme år. I USA havde den forpremiere 3. maj 2011 og officiel premiere 9. maj, på Cartoon Network. Serien er ratet TV-Y7-FV og er nogle gange også ratet TV-PG. Serien er usædvanlig, fordi den anvender flere forskellige stilarter af animation, ofte samtidig. Produktion Da Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe blev etableret i 2007, blev Ben Bocquelet ansat for at hjælpe folk med at præsentere deres projekter til netværket. Men da studiet besluttede sig for, at deres medarbejdere skulle fremlægge deres egne ideer, besluttede han sig for at tage nogle af de afviste ideer og sætte dem sammen til en serie, som foregår på en skole. Daniel Lennard, vicepræsident for Original Series and Development hos Turner Broadcasting UK, kunne lide ideen og gav grønt lys for serien. Der var tyve episoder skrevet til første sæson, men kun atten var blevet udarbejdet. Sæson nummer to blev annonceret 17. maj 2011 og ville bestå af elleve ekstra episoder. Sæson 5 havde amerikansk præmiere den 5 Januar 2018. Familien Watterson Gumball Watterson: Han er hovedpersonen i serien. En 12 år gammel problemskabende hankat, som gentagne gange gør idiotiske ting, men aldrig lærer af det. Han er uudholdeligt lun på Penny. På trods af sin uregerlige opførsel kan han være loyal, seriøs og ofte godhjertet. Han er ofte et offer for omstændighederne. Darwin Watterson: Han er seriens anden hovedperson. Han var tidligere Gumballs kælefisk, men fik en dag ben og blev hurtigt venner med Gumball. Han blev efterfølgende medlem af familien. På grund af sin pludselige introduktion til familien er hans syn på verden lidt skævt, og han har tendens til at være mere naiv end de andre figurer. Selv om han til tider synes, at hans bedste ven kan have negativ indflydelse på ham, er han meget loyal over for Gumball og er til tider også smart kløgtig. Han hjælper ofte Gumball ud af vanskelige situationer. Anais Watterson: Hun er en lyserød kanin og et vidunderbarn på fire år, der er seriens yngste og anses for at være den smarteste. Hun omtales som ofte som et geni og går i skole sammen med sin meget ældre bror, Gumball. Han hader, at hun altid fortæller ham, hvad de skal gøre, men inderst inde ved han, at hun som regel har ret. Selv om hun er utålmodig med sin bror, tager hun ofte med Gumball på hans uheldige eventyr, hvor hun fungerer som en fornuftens stemme. Hun hjælper også Gumball ud af enhver situation. Nicole Watterson: Hun er mor til Gumball og en arbejdsnarkoman af en kat, der også arbejder som husmor mange timer for at holde huset rent. Hun er det eneste ansvarlige medlem af familien, bortset fra Anais. Hun har en kort lunte og kan hurtigt blive vred, og hun er også et konkurrencemenneske af natur. Hun virker ofte som en rettesnor for Gumball og Darwin, som tit kommer i problemer. Hun bliver tit alt for stresset. Richard Watterson: Han er far til Gumball og en kæmpe kanin, som ikke synes at have nogen form for intelligens eller ansvar. Han bruger som regel al sin tid på at sove, og til tider glemmer han at tage tøj på. Han har stor appetit og er meget glubsk. Han fungerer ofte som et tredje hjul på sin søns uheldige eventyr og bekymrer sig trods sin sløvhed generelt meget om familien. Sæsoner/Epesoder de:Die fantastische Welt von Gumball en:The Amazing World of Gumball es:El Increíble Mundo de Gumball pl:Niesamowity świat Gumballa pt-br:O Incrível Mundo de Gumball tr:The Amazing World Of Gumball Kategori:Serie Kategori:Tegneserie Kategori:Animation